


Getting the Corn Maze Creeps

by KatelFireDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pining Lance (Voltron), corn maze, haunted corn maze, not actually scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon
Summary: The team goes to a haunted corn maze! What happens when they get separated?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on what your favorite fall activities are!
> 
> I love corn mazes! So I just had to write them going to one! I don't actually like haunted houses and scary stuff, so I didn't plan on making it a haunted corn maze, it just kinda happened.

Their group finally moved to the front of the line where they handed the employ their tickets and listened as he told them the rules. Or at least, most of them were listening.

“No touching the actors, no…”

Lance was off in his own little world thinking of how he’d impress them all by being to only one to not get scared in the haunted corn maze. He was just imagining the others clinging onto him for safety when Pidge nudged him to step up to the entrance with the rest of the group.

Lance finally zoned in to what the employee was saying.

“Alright, now split up into your groups of two. You’ll be sent in with five minutes between each pair. Each pair with have a timer and the ones to make it out in the least amount of time will win a fabulous prize.” Their voice was monotone and they sounded done with dealing with customers. Lance felt bad for them until he realized what they had just said.

Lance held up his hands in protest. “Wait, hold up. Groups of two? I thought we were all going in together?” In a big group he knew he’d be totally fine in the haunted corn maze. But one on one? He didn’t know if he could do that.

“Weren’t you listening to anything they said?” Pidge rolled her eyes.

“We chose the competition option, so we have to split up into groups of two to compete against each other.” Allura explained.

“Oh, well that’s simple enough. Hunk, my man-” Lance shot finger guns at his best friend.

“Sorry dude, I’m going with Shiro. You know how I get in these kinds of places and I’d feel safest with him. No offense.” Hunk said looking slightly guilty before heading into the maze with Shiro.

“No problem, I’ll just go with the lovely princess.” Lance put on his most dashing face, gave her a bow, and held out his hand.

Allura smiled apologetically. “Sorry Lance, I already promised Pidge I’d go with her.”

“But wha-” Lance started, but Pidge cut him off.

“Us girls have to stick together.” She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Lance shot her a glare, before a slight feeling of panic washed over him. “Wait, but that only leaves me with…” He glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eyes and his heart thundered in his chest. “No! I refuse to go with Keith! I can’t go in there with him!”

“And why can’t you go in there with me?” Keith turned to him looking slightly hurt that Lance was refusing to go with him, but more frustrated than anything.

“I- I…” Lance stuttered and gave Pidge a pleading look.

She just smirked back. “Yeah Lance. Why can’t you?”

“You know very well why!” He shrieked.

“Do I though? I’m not quite sure what you mean? Please enlighten us.” Pidge smiled evilly.

Allura just looked confused, and Keith was glaring at a spot in the dirt, his arm folded defensively.

Lance let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine. Keith and I will be partners.”

Pidge handed him a timer and winked at him before she and Allura walked into the maze. Lance just glared back.

Keith and Lance sat in awkward silence while they waited the five minutes to go in. The tension in the air was killing Lance. He hadn’t meant to offend Keith, he just didn’t want to get scared in front of his crush…

As Lance was trying to figure out what to say to break the tension, the employee told them to enter.

“You coming?” Keith asked impatiently as Lance hesitated. He shuffled his feet nervously in the dirt but made no move to enter.

Keith let out a huff of annoyance, snatched the timer from Lance’s hand and strode briskly into the maze, leaving Lance to dash in after him. He hurried to catch up to Keith but just a few feet inside he found himself at a fork in the maze. There was no evidence of which way Keith had gone, so he chose the path on the right. Another couple turns still showed no sign of Keith and after trying to backtrack he gave up hope of ever finding Keith again. He sighed dejectedly. It was his fault. If he hadn’t been a big baby then he’d be walking through this maze with the boy he’d been crushing on for years. But instead Keith probably thought he hated him, and he was stuck walking through this dumb corn maze by himself.

Alone…

In the _haunted_ corn maze…

Crap.

Suddenly every rustle of the corn stalks sounded like someone coming towards him, and the whistling wind sounded like ghostly moaning. He didn’t want to be in this corn maze anymore. Especially not alone.

Surprised shouts in the distance made Lance jump, before he realized it was Hunk and Shiro’s voices and he let out a relieved chuckle.

Lance turned onto a new path and paused. Wait, was that a person up ahead? They had just turned a corner. Was it Keith? More likely it was one of the actors in the maze that were meant to scare the customers, and Lance wasn’t too keen to run into one of them.

Maybe he’d just turn around and find a different path. He turned back the way he had come when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

“H-hello?” He asked, turning carefully to face the new path again.

There was nobody there.

He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to backtrack again which brought him face to face with a looming figure wearing a white hockey mask and holding a chainsaw.

Right in front of him.

“I- I’m just gonna… go…” Lance squeaked out turning around again.

The chainsaw revved behind him and he let out a yelp before sprinting ahead at full speed. He whipped around a couple corners, not paying attention to where he was going until he heard a “Watch out-” and crashed into someone, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Lance sat up and looked around and seeing nobody. “What the-”

“Lance?!” The person he had crashed into and was apparently sitting on asked incredulously.

Lance jumped up and held his hand out to help Keith up.

“What the heck’s your problem Lance?!” Keith snapped, dusting the dirt off his pants.

“Haha sorry… I was just um… trying to beat everyone to the end of the maze. Yeah, that’s it.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Uhuh… Even though it wouldn’t have counted because I have our timer?”

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. He had forgotten that Keith had taken their timer at the entrance. “Uh… yes, because… if I made it out before everyone else then that would have proved that I was the fastest because I came in after everyone else.” Lance knew Keith could tell he was grasping at straws, but he refused to acknowledge that he had be frightened. Well, not frightened. Just startled.

Someone from another group close by laughed loudly and Lance flinched at the sudden noise.

“You okay Lance?” Keith reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but Lance jumped away.

“I’m just peachy!” He said, his voice rising an octave.

“Are you sure? You’re acting weird.”

Lance was about to protest when he saw Keith’s eyes widen as he looked at something behind Lance.

The sound of a chainsaw revving had Lance ready to run for his life, but Keith was already ahead of him on that, grabbing Lance’s hand and dragging him along as he sprinted away, not even paying attention to the paths and bursting through the stalks of corn.

The boys ran full speed, Lance stumbling after Keith, their hands grasped tightly together. They ran until the sounds of the chainsaw faded into the distance and they stopped to gasp for breath.

Keith was practically wheezing from running so hard and Lance felt like his legs might give out at any moment. When their breathing slowed, they looked up at each other and little bursts of laughter came between deep breaths until they were laughing so hard they were wheezing again.

Keith rested his forehead on Lance’s shoulder, struggling to hold in more laughter. “I think we lost him.”

Lance brought up the hand wasn’t held in Keith’s to brush away some tears of laughter. “I think you’re right. Should we continue on? I bet we can still win.”

Keith lifted his head. He glanced down at his hand which was still grasping Lance’s tightly and they jumped apart with an awkward chuckle. Keith looked around at their surroundings. “I’m actually not sure where we are anymore. I didn’t pay attention to the path when we were running away.”

“Haha, me neither.” Lance said.

“Well, it looks like we’re lost. Might as well start walking. We’re bound to make it out eventually.” Keith said, starting to walk down the path.

“I don’t mind being lost for a bit.” Lance followed after Keith.

“Even if it’s with me?” Keith raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“Especially if it’s with you.” Lance was glad it was getting dark because he was sure his face was bright red. He tentatively let his pinky brush against Keith’s as they started walking.

The next time Lance’s pinky brushed against Keith’s, Keith grabbed Lance’s hand. Intertwining their fingers together.

Lance looked at Keith with a look of pleasant surprise.

Keith shrugged, a soft smile gracing his lips. “It’s getting dark. Don’t want to get separated again, especially since we’re lost.”

“Lost huh? Well then maybe we should stay lost for longer than just a bit.” Lance whispered, slowing to a stop and turning to face Keith.

“Maybe we should.” Keith smirked, leaning forward.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kissing in the corn maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally worked up the courage to post the kissing scene haha

Lance’s eyes fluttered closed as Keith drew closer. Their lips brushed each other, just a whisper at first. Lance let out a contented sigh and slowly brought his hand up to Keith’s face, gently brushing the thumb across his bottom lip and over his cheek before pressing in for another kiss. This time with more insistence. Hungrier.

Keith retaliated by wrapping an arm around his waist and sliding a hand up to cradle the back of his neck, pulling Lance even closer till their bodies were flush against each other.

Lance couldn’t seem to decide where to put his hands and kept switching from gently cupping Keith’s jaw to tangling them in his thick black hair. Tugging on the strands desperately as they deepened the kiss.

Keith’s swiped his tongue along Lance’s lip, asking for entrance. Lance obliged and parted his lips, gasping softly as Keith dove in eagerly exploring his mouth.

A moment later they pulled back to gasp for some air, foreheads resting against each other. A teasing smile broke across Lance’s face and he nipped at Keith’s earlobe. “A little eager are we?”

“Shut up.” Keith joking replied, rolling his eyes before grabbing Lance’s face to press kisses to every inch of it before mouthing slowly down to Lance’s neck where some soft sucking earned a quiet moan and a tug on his hair.

It had Lance wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner.

~

“Where in the world have you guys been?!” Allura exclaimed as Lance and Keith emerged from the exit, hair messy and faces red.

“Yeah, we all got out like, half an hour ago. We were considering sending a search party in for you!” Hunk added.

Lance chuckled, “Sorry guys. Keith and I were ma-”

Keith elbowed Lance in the ribs.

Lance winced in pain. “Uh… We just got lost. Like, super lost.”

Pidge looked between the two boys and smirked. “Uh-huh. You guys got lost. Sure. We all believe that.” She turned to the others. “Come on guys. Let’s go get food. I’m starving.”

The group turned to leave and started walking towards the parking lot. Lance hung back for a moment, grabbing Keith’s arm to pull him back and planting a soft kiss on his lips before winking and pulling him along to catch up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry I'm bad at writing kissing!
> 
> Comment with your favorite thing about fall if you want!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha sorry guys. I wrote a little bit of them making out in the corn maze but got too embarrassed to post that part. I just don't know how to write kissing haha


End file.
